


Tonight

by FridaysChild



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysChild/pseuds/FridaysChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 60_minute_fics LJ community challenge, "Write about the first moments of attraction between two characters."</p><p>It's been five years since Dick saw Damian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight

It’s been five years.

A little girl died and no matter how much Dick tried to convince Damian that he couldn’t have saved her, that no one could have saved her, Damian couldn’t hear it. The whole family is good at blaming themselves for things, but Damian has always been worse, expects himself to be perfect. He’d said he needed to leave, to train, to get better. It’s been five years and now Dick’s not sure if he’s even coming back. Damian’s alive, that’s about all he knows.

So he doesn’t make the connection when he realizes someone’s following him. He turns around and there’s a man behind him, not so much wearing a costume as skintight black spandex and kevlar and a domino mask. Dick doesn’t recognize him at first, and no wonder- Damian’s twenty and he’s grown up- and up some more- 

So Dick’s kicking himself for not realizing that this stranger was on his tail for who knows how long, and then he moves, and Dick _knows,_ though he feels a bit like he’s never seen Damian before. And this man is almost a total stranger to him. Looks different, feels different, and it’s been so long-

But Damian has always moved the same way, but when he was younger it came off as cocky, a bit surly, maybe malevolent. Now he just seems confident. He moves like a predator.

Dick suddenly feels like prey. 

His training is too ingrained for him to take a step back, to show weakness, but he does sidestep, rotate, so there’s a wall to his back. Caution isn’t weakness.

Aside from the fact that Damian now rivals Bruce in height, he’s tanned, like he’s been spending actual time in the sun, the gold undertones of his skin brought to full highlight. He’s lost any kid roundness that had been left in his face and the planes of his face are now sharp, but he’s not thin enough for them to be harsh. Well-muscled, and wherever he’s been he hasn’t been skimping on his training. He has more scars, too, including one across his right cheek that looks like it hadn’t been stitched. 

Damian grew up well. Better than well - he’s drop-dead gorgeous.

“You’re wearing Nightwing again,” Damian says, prowling closer. 

Red’s taken the cowl.” Tim was born in Gotham; the city chose him, maybe from birth. Tim is Gotham’s, and she is his. Dick had just been a stand in and he’d never borne the weight of the cape well. “And hello to you, too.”

Damian shakes his head. “He’s a pretender.”

Dick stares him down. “Are you here to take it, then? He earned it. You haven’t.” 

Damian smirks. “There’s only one Batman I came to claim and it’s not the cape and cowl. I came for the one who has always been _mine_.”

Damian’s put his lenses up. His eyes are blue, but different from Tim’s, or Dick’s. Dick’s are light and clear. Tim’s are middle blue ringed with near-black. Damian’s are the slate blue-grey of a cloudy ocean storm. Damian’s hands are on either side of Dick’s head, now, braced against the wall, and time seems to have slowed down to the space between Dick’s heartbeats.

Thump.

Gotham’s night is cool. A breeze touches Dick’s face. Damian’s close; close enough to radiate heat. A siren wails somewhere in the distance. Dick’s forgotten how to move. 

Thump.

“Got it,” Batgirl says into the communicator.

Thump.

The brick against Dick’s back is cold, rough, hard. He can smell donuts frying in a shop below. His- _Damian’s_ \- hands are huge. One of them shifts, presses against Dick’s chest.

Thump.

Damian’s lips curve upwards a little more. “Dick,” he murmurs. He’s never called Dick by that name before. He leans a little closer. He smells a little like cloves, a little like Bruce’s cologne, and a lot like grease and oil. Mechanical things. 

Damian’s other hand comes in to cup Dick’s face and time catches up to the rapid thudding of Dick’s heart and heat is radiating out from where Damian’s touching him. His knees kind of want to buckle just from the feeling and the heat and he thought he’d stopped being hormonal ten years back but apparently not because all he wants to do is fall all over himself which is kind of ridiculous because he’s never fallen before in his entire life, ridiculous because this is Damian.

But. Damian who’s grown up a lot and is gorgeous, and there’s a temperance and a sadness there in his eyes that there wasn’t before. Damian, who apparently wants him, who is looking at him like he’s the only thing he wants in the world, who said he came back to Gotham to claim his Batman. Damian, who maybe loves him more than anyone else, like he’s never loved anyone in his life. 

“You...want me?” Dick asks, seeking some kind of clarity, an anchor point as the world whirls around him.

Damian chuckles. “Dick,” he says again, and Dick can’t bring himself to remind Damian not to use names, not when his voice is low and smooth, the sound alone sending heat down Dick’s spine. “Everyone wants you.” He leans in until his breath mingles with Dick’s and then stops, teasing, tucking his head and nuzzling over Dick’s jaw and down his neck. “But this goes beyond wanting. You are mine.” Dick’s head tips back against the brick and Damian’s lips find his throat - finally, finally, it feels like he’s been waiting forever for just the barest touch - and he hears himself moaning, hoarse. He’d be embarrassed, but he thinks he’s never been turned on like this. And while neither Kory nor Babs is shy in any manner of speaking, they both look like wilting violets next to Damian.

“Damian, you fucking tease,” Dick finally manages.

Damian chuckles again, lifts his head. “Are you going to take me home with you?” he asks.

Dick groans, head thudding back against the brick. “I don’t...I don’t know, you just got back, and-“

Damian trails his lips up Dick’s neck. “Don’t let that stop you. Do you want me?”

Dick’s hands curl around Damian’s arms. “God, yes. Damn you.”

“Do you want to take me home with you?”

Dick lets out a breath as he reaches the inevitable conclusion. “God, yes.”

Damian’s lips finally find his and he kisses Dick deeply, like he’s been doing it for years. Dick tries not to think about where he learned to kiss like this. Damian breaks away after a long moment and he finds Dick’s neck again and sucks hard before Dick can object. “Then let’s go.”


End file.
